xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
The 12 ancient gods
Ancient gods are the megaforces that created our multi-dimensional universe(infinite multyvers) and which still drive cosmic evolution Described as "one of the most powerful species the infinite multyvers has ever known, their intelligence is unbelievably infinite. the 12 ancient gods are the 12 zodiacs the 12 ancient gods are the creators of the infinite multyvers there creation god created 12 energy balls that had no consciousness they evolved to have there own consciousness which became the 12 Ancient gods multidimensional polygons the infinite multyvers is made out of gods consciousness and the 12 Ancient gods multidimensional polygons(which are their consciousness) merged with gods polygon and this created the singularity which expanded into the infinite multyvers Gods polygon is the 12 god polygons(which are 111,222,333,444,555,666,777,888,999,1111,2222 and 3333) combined which creates the infinite dimensional infinite tetrahedron grid Tetragrammaton polygon which is gods polygon it is made out of Infinite god energy/gods consciousness The consciousness of the 12 gods are in there polygon and gods polygon is made out of his consciousness The 12 polygons encode all multidimensional polygons the creation of the infinite multyvers multidimensional polygons property's and their creations * 111 creates unity, creates the singularity and exists in the 12th dimension. * 222 creates duality, creates yin and yang properties of Xen energy(Enki) and creates spheres in the 3d flower of life(Virgo). * Taurus(Anu): 333 turns the geometry which is the infinite tetrahedron grid into vibration to create the physical superstring. * Virgo: 444 creates spacetime and turns the light into geometry that was created by 555 this geometry is the 64 tetrahedron grid which is created by 444. * Capricorne: 555 gives maths and geometry to the light/Dodecahedron * leo(Enki/Ra): 666 turned gods consciousness into light. * (Main Zodiac unnamed)/Aquarius: 777 is encoded in gods polygon and brings down the consciousness(Enki) of 888 Aquarius to lower dimensions through the tree of life. * Aquarius: 888 encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid the geometry the universe is based on, related to the 512 tetrahedron grid which relates to the Trinity 26 dimensions and brings higher dimensional energy/consciousness(Enki) down to the physical universe(this relates to Orion) this number is related to the 8th dimension which is related to 444 Virgo. * 999 encodes the Tetragrammaton which is gods polygon. The 9th month is sapphire, 10 sephirot (from the Hebrew word for “sapphire”), the 9th-month's(Virgo) Hebrew letter in the kabbalistic Zodiac is Yod which constructs all multidimensional polygons and its value is 10 which corresponds to the Tetragrammaton/Tetractys/Tree of life. Yod is also the number 7 in the equation Tetragrammaton=137 and 7 corresponds to the 7 sephirot of construction. * 1111(101010) is the polygon that brings higher dimensional energies down to the lower dimensions * 2222(111111) * 3333(121212) sacred geometry numbers and the 12 god multidimensional polygons Trinity The Trinity Godhead is made up of the 13, 14 and 15th vibrational dimensions: * 13th Dimensions: Virgo/Ninhursag * 14th Dimension: Enki/Ra 12 Morphogenetic fields The 12 Chaos Gods merged there Morphogenetic fields to create the Omniverse. The points where all of there fields allined are where they merged this created a new field and God merged there field with this new field to create the Omniverse. The 12 Gods of creations morphogenetic fields are the 12 vibrational dimensions and there structures(morphogenetic field structures) are the multidimensional polygon of that God. The omega collective consciousness The 12 Ancient gods and Gods consciousness are merged into one(This is because all there infinitums merged into one. But are still there own separate consciousness) and is called the Omega collective consciousness. The infinite multyvers is made out of the Omega collective consciousness(but is only made out of Gods consciousness) Extra information 12 Mega-galaxies(the 12 first Master Galaxies) the universe is made up of 12 Galaxies these galaxies contain all the galaxies in the universe. these 12 Galaxies exist in all universes in the Omniverse. these 12 Galaxies are logos. * 12 Mega-galaxies(each corresponds to a zodiac one of the 12 gods of creation, the 12 first Master Galaxies and Soul groups) * 12 sefirot of the tree of life 12 star systems/galaxies of the omnigalactic source Category:Gods and Goddess